1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates generally to processes for the treatment of tail gas streams from sulfur recovery units containing sulfur compounds, and more particularly, to catalytic processes for the efficient oxidation of sulfur compounds contained within such tail gas waste streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
The tail gas streams from sulfur recovery units are typically vented to the atmosphere through the incineration or are processed in the conventional tail gas unit such as by the SCOT™ (Shell Claus Off-gas Treating) Process or Parsons BSR (Beavon Sulfur Removal)/SELECTOX™-type processes, where BSR and SCOTT™ are followed by the amine unit operating at the high temperature and consumed significant fuel gas with high CO2 emissions.
The reduction of fuel consumptions and CO2 emissions are related to economic advantages and support Green House Gases accordingly by using the combination of the proper catalysts and the proper operation to eliminate side reactions. Other approaches described in the art have utilized interesting methodologies, but methodologies which nonetheless are often not applicable to large-scale or industrial process situations, are often cost inefficient, may result in the formation of other, non-desirable products, and/or do not have high recovery and/or product quality values. Additionally, these other approaches often suffer the drawback that the catalysts are not efficient to prevent side reactions which produce additional, undesirable byproducts.
From the above brief descriptions, it can be appreciated that numerous of the prior art catalytic incineration of Claus Tail gas processes suffer from the disadvantage of producing a loss of catalyst activity, high percentages of CO and H2 oxidation, undesirable thermal shifts, and overall low recovery.
This application for patent describes processes for the catalytic incineration of Claus Tail gases and components thereof.